


Bet On It

by antisocialpizzq



Series: Hamilton Dance AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, dance, we get it, you can dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialpizzq/pseuds/antisocialpizzq
Summary: John makes a bet with Eliza on whether or not he could land his quintuple to the right.  In retaliation, she bets that she could land her double on tap point.  What happens if they both lose?  This doesn't tell that story, that one will be posted later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't too many dance AU's so I decided to add one of my own.  
> This is based off of my studio which does baton twirling, tap, jazz, hip hop, lyrical, creative movement, "dance," and pom and more but I can't remember.  
> Pretty much everyone who goes to this studio does everything with the exception of tap. There won't be too much tap in this series, seeing as I can't tap for shit.

“I bet I can get a quintuple on right!” John shouts at Eliza in the only empty practice room at their dance studio.

  
“You’ll be able to land it when I land my double on point in tap!” Eliza shouts back.

  
“You want to go!?”

  
“Let’s go!”

  
John and Eliza run off out of the practice room they were occupying to go fetch their shoes, tap shoes and jazz shoes, passing George, their main coach’s husband, who looked at them in disappointment, having heard their argument.

  
John is a headstrong dancer; always willing to take a solo, or move to the back of the formation to let someone else have their own moment of glory. He’s one of the best male dancers they have, always taling the feminine front unless having been told otherwise. Everyone assumes that the boy is gay, often being proven correct when he or she (or they, seeing as that’s somehow grammatically incorrect. You can fuck off, English teacher.) see John kissing his boyfriend. They literally have no sense of privacy; at least every single one of John’s teammates have caught John and Alex, John’s boyfriend, making out at least once. But John has been trying to make light of boys and nonbinary folk being dancers. He tries to win every female title for baton, dance, anything. All he gets are the male titles; which aren’t even that good, they’re just trophies. He wants the crown, he wants the sash, everything he gets is masculine and he’s tired of it. Newsflash, he might top, be he sure as hell ain’t masculine. He thinks that this year will be the year that things change.

  
Eliza, on the other hand, is more reserved, outgoing, but reserved. She’ll always take a solo, and she’ll definitely move to the back. She doesn’t like to admit this, she only did this one time at band camp only her later-to-be girlfriend knew from Eliza’s dance studio, but she like to be the best one in the back. She gets noticed more that way. Everyone assumes that she’s as pure as holy water, she often has some in her bag and sprays it at her fellow studio goers when they are being particularly sinful. She sprays it at John the most. Eliza is helping John with his attempts at getting more attention towards the boys; one time, when John did so well that one of the more liberal judges, placed John in second and Eliza in first, she instead gave the title, sash, crown, and all, to John. The judges deciding that that wasn’t fair, sent John his own first place trophy crown and sash and the kids shared the major and majorette title that year.

When both of the kids had their respective shoes for respective the dance style they were attempting, Miss Maria Reynolds, Eliza’s girlfriend, walks into the room.

  
“Maria! Good! You’re here! We need to to help us with a bet we have going on,” John shouts at Maria.

  
“What are the places for the bet? Who get what if one of you loses?” Maria asks, this being a thing she’s not phased by anymore, this being something that happens all the time around the studio.

  
Eliza answers,”If I land my double on point in tap shoes John has to wear dresses for a month, including the competition in two weeks.”

  
“If I land my quintuple to the right Eliza has to teach Alex how to pole dance. Without fucking him, I have to add.” John says directly after Eliza finishes speaking.

  
“Yeah, sure. Eliza is up to bat first. Go ahead girlfriend.”

  
Eliza blushes and walks to the middle of the room. She finds a point to spot, clacks her shoes against the ground in nervousness, and preps. As she starts to turn, she raises herself to the top flat part of her tap shoe. She manages one successful turn, and wobbles a little bit on her second turn. Despite that, she lands it perfectly. “Yes! Now I get to tell Abigail and she’ll definitely let me do that in our routine! Go ahead Jack, beat me.”

  
John walks to the exact spot Eliza was in and spots a different part of the wall to fit his height. He cracks his neck with loud pops and his fingers with quiet pops, and preps to the right. His first three turns were okay, but his fourth one he didn’t spot and moved at little to the right. The same thing happens to the fifth turn. They were all great turns, don’t get anything wrong, and he lands it perfectly, adding a barrel jump after it. “Don’t want to burst your bubble, dear Betsey, but I think I got you beat.”

  
Maria walks to the front of the room and clears her throat, opening an imaginary letter, “And winner is…” she stops for dramatic effect, and Eliza stomps on the ground as a drumroll and John pounds on the wall. “None of you, you ungrateful fuckers. John has to wear dresses for a month and Eliza has to teach Alex how to pole dance without fucking him.” At the looks of despair given to her by the two, she explains, “You had to land it for the other to do whatever you had decided for them, you both landed it.”

  
“Damn, no wonder you’re going to law school for college,” John says, and Eliza nods her head in agreement.

  
Peggy, Eliza’s younger sister, opens the door and ends the argument. “You guys, tap starts in two minutes and John and Maria don’t even have their tap shoes on. Let’s go.”

  
Eliza looks at the other two with a devious look in her eyes and a cunning grin, she runs out of the room to get to tap class.

  
John and Maria look at each other, the door, and then at a confused Peggy. They soon follow in Eliza’s footsteps, running out of the room to change their shoes and make it to class on time.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of this series will be all over the place, and I might give descriptions of how the characters dance in the other fics, this one just kind of shows the relationship between Eliza and John. I hope you enjoyed even if you had no idea what I was writing. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them and I'll explain it to you the best I can.


End file.
